


Peter’s Favorite Avenger? Not Anymore

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Jealous Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Star Wars - Freeform, dad tony stark, movies - Freeform, no starker, tony stark is a dad, tony stark is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: The Avengers meet Peter. Tony was terrified at first, and now he’s jealous. He’s still Peter’s favorite Avenger, right?
Relationships: Peter Parker & The Avengers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & The Avengers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	Peter’s Favorite Avenger? Not Anymore

Peter groaned and pulled himself from the arms of sleep. He stretched and yawned. 

“Mr. Stark?”

There was no sign of him. Peter frowned. 

“Mr. Staaaaark?” 

He listened carefully for any sign of Tony’s familiar heartbeat. Instead, he heard the faint sounds of shouting.

~~~~~

“Cap, you heard me. Get out. I have a- I have something important to take care of.”

“Yeah, Stark? What could possibly be so important? So important that you’ve rescheduled this meeting ten times? Sounds to me like you’re just making excuses,” Steve snapped.

“Rogers-”

“Mr. Stark? Mr. _Staaaaaaark! _What’s going on?” They looked up at the sound of a small voice calling from the hallway.__

____

“Shit,” Tony muttered, and raced out. 

____

The Avengers followed, and found the man speaking softly but urgently to a small boy. 

____

“Stark? Who is this?” Steve asked, stepping forward. 

____

Immediately Tony moved in front of Peter protectively. He knew Steve wasn’t a _threat, _not anymore, but it was instinctive.__

______ _ _

_**Protect Peter.** ___

________ _ _ _ _

“Stark?” he prompted. “Who’s the kid?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh my god, it’s Captain America,” Peter whispered. _“Ohmygod. _The Avengers are _here. _Oh. My. God.”____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Steve flashed his shiny press-conference smile. “Hey, son.” He missed the way they both stiffened and Tony’s eyes darkened. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi! It’s really an honor to meet you Mr. Steve Rogers Captain America sir!!” Peter beamed. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Steve chuckled. “Call me Steve.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course Mr. Steve!” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony set his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Alright, shall we get acquainted? Pete, these are the Avengers. Avengers, this is Peter.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So Stark, who exactly is Peter?” Clint asked loudly.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony frowned. “ He’s…” _Might as well break it to them. _“He’s my kid.”__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clint gasped. Nat just smiled softly. Bruce looked like he might Hulk out in surprise. Thor chugged his mead. Steve gaped with wide eyes.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Peter was tense under his arms. Tony rubbed his back comfortingly. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Your- your _kid?” _Steve repeated.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yep. My kid. You got that?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But- how long…. how long have you known?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony laughed. “He’s not biologically my kid, Rogers.” He ruffled Peter’s hair. “Listen, can we sit down? This is getting awkward.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Steve watched as Peter easily gathered the attention of the Avengers. He spoke shyly at first, gathering confidence. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He watched as Tony looked at Peter with pride and love in his eyes.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He didn’t know Stark was capable of loving. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He watched as Banner glanced at Tony in admiration and surprise. Steve didn’t know much about science nowadays, but it was clear the kid was a genius. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Steve offered to make dinner. To be honest, Tony thought it would be bland toast and potatoes. Stereotypical, he knew. Instead, there was a beautiful fruit salad, warm fluffy biscuits, and an apple pie. Steve even apologized for having no roast.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony had to admit he was impressed. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Until Cap invited Peter to sit next to him. The boy glanced at Tony as if to say, _Are you sure? I can sit with you. No problem. ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But Tony shook his head and smiled. _It’s okay, kiddo. ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He watched as Peter sat down next to Steve and immediately started chatting away.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Watched as Peter laughed at one of Cap’s lame jokes.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Watched as Peter cheerfully asked if they could watch _Stars Wars._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Was he being replaced? __

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony wasn’t jealous. No way.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter was happy. He was laughing.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Without him._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tony sighed. God, Peter was happy, smiling._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter’s happiness was infectious.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But not now.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony wasn’t jealous at all.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony knew he was being stupid. Peter wasn’t replacing him, right?

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter was his _kid. ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But he couldn’t help that nagging doubt.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Was he even his favorite Avenger anymore? ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clint offered to take them to the movie theater. Tony objected, in private, that the place would be swarming with people and paparazzi.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I already thought of that!” Clint said. “We bought all the tickets there so it’ll be empty, and Tasha’ll scare away anyone who gets too close.”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter burst through the door. “Mr. Stark! We’re going to the movies and we’re watching _Return of the Jedi! _Come on! We have to hurry!”__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony laughed fondly. “I know Pete, I’m coming. And make sure to wear a coat and scarf! It’s cold out there.”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter was already out the door. “I will! We’re gonna be late, come on!”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter bought about a pound of red vines and a gallon of coke. Tony smirked at the incredulous look on Steve’s face. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

To his relief Peter plopped down next to him and offered him a red vine. (“Nah, Petey, those are all for you.”)

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

To his displeasure, Steve sat on Peter’s other side. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He hugged his kid closer to his side.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as they got home, however, Peter launched himself on the couch and told Steve that they needed to binge watch the rest of the Star Wars movies.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony watched from the doorway as Cap laughed at Peter’s witty comments. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_His job. ___

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Watched as Cap sat next to Peter.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_His spot. ___

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Watched as Clint brought in cookies and Peter took about ten of them.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony turned and hurried to his room, locking the door behind him.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Peter’s favorite Avenger, huh?_

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Not anymore. __

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~~

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter looked up, laughing. “Mr. Stark, did you hear what- Mr. Stark?” He frowned. 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll be right back,” he told the Avengers.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter walked up the stairs to Tony’s room, listening. He heard the man’s familiar heart beat pounding fast. 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He knocked quietly on the door.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What _is _it?” It was a voice Peter had never heard him use before.__

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Stark? It’s me.”

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was the sound of hurried footsteps, and the door was pulled open. “Pete?”

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi Mr. Stark! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony bit his lip. “I’m fine, kiddo. I just…. Weren’t you having fun downstairs?”

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I was until I noticed you left! What’s wrong?”

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony sighed. “Come in, kiddo.”

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They sat awkwardly on his bed. 

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What’s up Mr. Stark?”

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man cleared his throat. “I guess I thought… weren’t you- um. I thought that maybe… you were replacing me.”

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Stark! What? Of course not!” Peter cried.

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I get it, Pete, I mean, Captain America. He’s way cooler, huh?” Tony said sadly.

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, Mr. Stark, listen! You’re my _dad! _And Iron Man! You’re my favorite superhero! I love you, Mr. Stark.”__

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony pulled Peter into a sudden hug, squeezing him tightly, kissing his curls. He blinked back the tears pooling in his eyes. It was embarrassing to say how relieved he felt.

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you too, Petey. I love you _so much.” ___

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
